The Administrative Core (AC) will provide collaborative activity management for the entire proposed program. It will coordinate and organize the meetings of the projects leaders, the Internal Advisory Committee, and External Advisory Committee. The AC will be responsible for the implementation of decisions, corrective actions, suggestions, and initiatives recommended by advisory committees. The AC will also provide tools and platforms that will foster the integration, collaboration, and communication between project leaders and cores. One of the key responsibilities of the AC will be to facilitate the integration of all three subcontractors (University of California San Francisco, Stanford University, Johns Hopkins and Washington University) with the rest of the group. The AC will also monitor the progress of individual projects as well as effectiveness of shared resources usage, especially the Animal Core and Imaging - Phenotyping Core. The AC will also facilitate all interactions and utilization of the bio-statistical and mathematical modeling services performed by Dr. Kheyfets.